Grease guns are commonly used in workshops, industry, and garages to apply lubricant (e.g., grease) to specific points on a piece of machinery. Grease guns typically include a coupler positioned on the end of a hose that can be fitted to grease fittings or zerks, which in turn provide fluid access to specific joints, gears, and other important parts of a machine. The grease gun then pumps lubricant into these points by way of a manual or powered pump.